The overall goal of the project is to study neurotic fear and its modification. Three specific lines of inquiry are underway: (1) investigation of the psychophysiological consequences of repeated presentation of phobic stimuli. This includes the effects of presentation order, fear intensity, mode (i.e. visualized scenes vs. objective stimulus materials), and subject set or expectancy (2) study of the effect of learned visceral response control on the subject's verbal and gross motor reactions to fear stimuli. This aim is an end- point, as much needs to be done in exploring the parameters of such control and defining methods by which it can be efficiently accomplished in the human subject; (3) evaluation of the psychophysiology of fear change in the context of a computer controlled therapeutic interaction. The development of this latter system draws on the total research effort of this project. Stimulus and response control elements found to be effective fear modifiers in specific experiments, will be tested in the context of the therapy analogue.